Standing in Front of You (a Reyna, Piper, and Annabeth songfic)
by When-will-I-be-claimed
Summary: I was listening to this song by Kelly Clarkson and I thought it was perfect. I wrote this in about two months, but only two hours of actual writing time. It's really fluffy, with implied smut and traces of angst.


**A.N Hey people, wazzup? I LOVE F/F/F fanfic, so I wrote a songfic for ReynaX AnnabethX Piper. There are translations at the bottom for the latin and greek. The song belongs to Kelly Clarkson, and the characters (except Silena) Belong to Rick Riordan**

 _ **You say it's easier  
Alone and undisturbed**_

First Jason, who disappeared, Then Percy, who already had a girlfriend, then Jason again, who came back with a new girlfriend, an annoyingly gorgeous girlfriend, and Percy's also annoyingly gorgeous girlfriend. Why bother, it's easier alone.

 _ **You said yes and danced before  
And got your feelings hurt**_

I thought back to my conversation with Venus, when she told me that no half-blood would ever bring me comfort. I _consacro_ her every chance I get. I thankfully don't get any reciprocation.

 _ **You say most days your good  
It's not so bad this room**_

When Annabeth came off of the warship, an understandment passed between us. As Praetor I needed to hide my feelings, I got that sort of feeling that this _filia patris Athena_ has the same sort of responsibility as I do, and has the same need to hide her feelings.

 _ **Why chance the rain today  
Even though it's clear and sunny**_

I will not allow myself to fall in love! I tell myself, but to no avail. As I walk Annabeth throught the romantic garden of Bacchus I feel the urge to kiss her.

 _ **And you fight it so hard  
How to tell if it's real or not**_

That isn't it. I swear I'm going to kill Venus one of these days. I get that feeling every time I see her daughter as well. I find myself cursing her and praying to her at the same time.

 _ **Take a breath and listen (listen)  
Open up stop wishin' (wishin')**_

After the war I had more time to sit alone and think in the woods. I was doing this one day when the girls walked in crying. The sight melted my _animus._ Soon Jason and Percy barged in, tripping over themselves and muttering apologies. I gently pushed Piper and Annabetth behind me and got up in the boys faces.

 _ **All that you've been missin' (missin')  
Standing in front of you**_

After finding out that the boys had cheated on them with each other, I had taken the girls to the big house, where I had been staying, and let them lay down in my bed, after making them wash their faces and giving them hot cocoa. Piper gestures for me to join them, but I shake my head and turn to look out the window. I then feel someone kiss my cheek and someone's arm wrapping around my waist. I turn and capure Annabeth in a kiss, while Piper starts taking my toga off

 _ **Everything you're fearin' (fearin')  
All the walls you're buildin' (buildin')**_

The next morning we are woken up at eight by Chiron knocking on the door with his hoof. "gamiméno skatá" Annabeth says under her breath. I snort at those words coming out of Annabeth's innocent mouth

 _ **Take a chance your reason (reason)  
Standing in front of you  
Standing in front of you**_

Within days we are an official threesome. Jason and Percy are no longer a couple, meaning that they were together for about as long as we slept that first night (AKA not that long, wink, wink)

 _ **You start to sway again**_

 _ **Feeling good in your skin**_

Later in the year we went to camp jupiter. There, where I held court, I asked them if it was okay to be public. They consented, and first I talked to Frank. He just grinned and said "I'm happy for you"

 _ **You start to remember when**_

 _ **You didn't have to try**_

I was speaking at the meeting, when Piper gave me an impatient look. I gestured for her to come, and she dragged out Annabeth with her, kissing my neck.

 _ **And then the glitter turns to dust**_

 _ **The color fades enough to**_

 _ **Make out picures of a fire**_

 _ **That burns like love**_

After being accepted with open arms, by cheers and exclamations of "Finally!" we returned to the praetor house. Frank smirked when we headed toward my bedroom, saying "Be safe"

 _ **You can close your eyes don't worry**_

 _ **I'll still be here in the morning**_

When I woke up, I was sandwiched between Piper and Annabeth, who were making out heatedly, arms wrapped around each other, and therefore squashing me. I wriggled out and bit Piper's neck softly, then harder, leaving a hickey.

 _ **Take a breath and listen (listen)  
Open up stop wishin' (wishin')**_

I had wished every night for love, only to have my hopes crushed by the _inprobus_ goddess, Venus. She had said no half-blood could love me, but maybe two is the exception.

 _ **All that you've been missin' (missin')  
Standing in front of you**_

And now, they are standing next to me in wedding dresses that they look so beautiful in, with Hera behind us, speaking marital blessings in greek.

 _ **Everything you're fearin' (fearin')  
All the walls you're buildin' (buildin')**_

Of course our house is designed by the award-winning architect, Annabeth Chase. It was a happy home, love filling every crevice. There was the empty bedroom, though.

 _ **Take a chance your reason (reason)  
Standing in front of you**_

The adoption center we had contacted told us about a baby girl, with curly blond hair and multicolored eyes. When we heard that Piper made eye contact with me. I nodded, and she smiled. Annabeth gathered us in a hug.

 _ **And they won't break us**_

 _ **No they can't get through**_

They brought home Silena Chase-McLean the next week. The empty bedroom was transformed into a pink nursery, with butteflies and daggers decorating the walls. She was a handful, but it was worth it.

 _ **'Cause I'm gonna be here**_

 _ **Standing in front of you**_

As Silena fell asleep, the happily married women found their way into the bedroom. They slowly lost all of their clothes, brought pleasure as no other could be to each other.

 _ **Take a breath and listen (listen)  
Open up stop wishin' (wishin')**_

The next morning Annabeth and I woke up to find Piper missing. I shrugged it off, then went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. When I stepped through the doorway , I stopped. Piper was lying in the bathtub, rose petals floating on the surface, and the scent of roses floating in the thick steam. She gestured at me to join her, and I gladly complied.

 _ **All that you've been missin' (missin')  
Standing in front of you**_

The next ten years went by with nothing amazing happening, except Silena learning to use a knife, both in the kitchen and in battle. They brought her to Camp as soon as she turned eight, and stayed there with her. She was a daughter of a son of Athena and a daughter of Aphrodite.

 _ **Everything you're fearin' (fearin')  
All the walls you're buildin' (buildin')**_

 _ **Take a chance your reason (reason)  
Standing in front of you**_

 _ **Standing in front of you**_

 _ **Standing in front of you**_

 _ **Standing in front of you**_

 _ **And they won't break us**_

 _ **No they can't get through**_

 _ **'Cause I'm gonna be here**_

 _ **Standing in front of youake a breath and listen (listen)  
Open up stop wishin' (wishin')**_

 _ **All that you've been missin' (missin')  
Standing in front of you**_

 _ **Everything you're fearin' (fearin')  
All the walls you're buildin' (buildin')**_

 _ **Take a chance your reason (reason)  
Standing in front of you  
And they won't break us**_

 _ **No they can't get through**_

 _ **'Cause I'm gonna be here**_

 _ **Standing in front of you**_

 _ **Take a breath and listen (listen)  
Open up stop wishin' (wishin')**_

 _ **All that you've been missin' (missin')  
Standing in front of you**_

 _ **Everything you're fearin' (fearin')  
All the walls you're buildin' (buildin')**_

 _ **Take a chance your reason (reason)  
Standing in front of you**_

 **Latin: _Consacro:_** _Curse_

 ** _Filia patris Athena:_** _Daughter of Athena_

 ** _Animus:_ **_Heart, Soul, Life force_

 _ **Inprobus:**_ _Awful, disloyal,wicked, jerk, greedy, morally unsound, shameless._

 **Greek: _Gamiméno skatá:_** _F**king Sh*t_

 **That's it. I may have gotten the adoption system wrong, I know nothing about it. If you want me to do a one-shot then leave a comment and I'll try. I'm working on a Pipabeth one-shot of what should have happened in sparta! I wasn't going to, but I couldn't find any fanfics based off of that! Anyway, Bye!**


End file.
